Protective
by YourFairytale
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine are both students at McKinley High and Sebastian is very protective over his Cheerio boyfriend. (Written for Seblaine Week 2013. Day 5- McKinley.)


"Blaine, if you want to do it, then do it."

"But what if they make fun of me? What if the whole school makes fun of me? I've tried to keep a low profile since school started and just…this will totally not be low profile."

Sebastian sighed as he got up from his bed, walking over to his best friend, taking his hands and pulling him back over to the bed with him, sitting. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. It's such bullshit that you're afraid to try out for the Cheerios just because of what people might think."

"I know, it's stupid. I've just…it's only been a year since the Sadie Hawkins dance and I…" He sighed.

"B, I know you're scared." Sebastian nodded, squeezing one of Blaine's hands gently. "But I'll be there with you every day, okay? Nothing is going to happen to you. This is a new school, new people. Go in there and show them that you're not scared, that you can't be kept down, okay?" He said, offering Blaine a small smile. "Show them that you'll be the most kick ass Cheerio that's ever been on the squad."

Blaine couldn't help but smile back, tilting his head to the side a little. "You really think I can do it?"

"I know you can." Sebastian nodded. "I have no doubt that I'll see you up there cheering the team on while we're out there playing." He scrunched his nose. "Although, you better only cheer for me." He winked.

Blaine chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Well duh, who else?" He gently squeezed Sebastian's hands, leaning forward to kiss his lips very softly. "Thank you, Sebastian. Really."

"Of course, B. I've got your back."

…..

To Blaine's surprise, it was easy for him to get a spot on the Cheerios. They loved him right away, of course. Sebastian wasn't surprised at all, he knew Blaine wouldn't have any problems. Blaine could do anything he set his mind to. But he also knew that wasn't really what Blaine had been worried about. He was worried about the reaction he would get from the rest of the school. To be honest, Sebastian was, too. Not that he'd ever let anyone lay a finger on Blaine; he just hated that Blaine might have to go through people bullying him. But he would always support Blaine in whatever he wanted to do. Blaine was his best friend, he loved him more than anyone and he would always support him. Even if he was a little worried.

It could even be said that he was more worried than Blaine. When Blaine faced his fears of trying out for the squad, and was then successful, his confidence was boosted a little. Sebastian never voiced his concern, but he showed it in the way he was attached to Blaine's hip at any moment possible during the day. Giving a glare to anyone who gave Blaine a second glance. Luckily, people didn't make fun of Blaine as much as he originally thought they might. Sebastian did notice a few of the guys from the hockey team pointing and snickering as Blaine walked through the hall, but it only took a few moments alone with them for Sebastian to convince them that making fun of Blaine was a very big mistake.

Blaine had noticed how protective Sebastian had gotten ever since he became a Cheerio, and he'd by lying if he said he didn't love it. He'd also be lying if he said it didn't get on his nerves from time to time. Like when one of the guys from the football team was talking to Blaine at his locker and Sebastian stormed up to them.

"Is he bothering you, Blaine?" He asked, glaring at the guy.

Blaine looked over to him, raising his eyebrow. "James is just-"

"Because I don't think I need to remind anyone that if they mess with you, I'll personally kick their ass."

"Sebastian!" Blaine said, turning and placing his hand on Sebastian's chest. "Calm down."

"I'll…I'll see you later Blaine." James said nervously as he turned and left.

Blaine just sighed as he watched him go. "James-" He groaned, looking at Sebastian with a glare. "You know, if that wasn't so hot, I'd be mad at you."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"You and your over-protectiveness. If I didn't love it so much, I'd hate it. James wasn't harassing me, he was asking for my History notes." He said, grabbing a book out of his locker before shutting it and leaning back against it.

"I'm not sorry for protecting you." Sebastian shook his head, crossing his arms.

Blaine chuckled, leaning his head back against the lockers, looking at Sebastian, grinning. "You're so cute." He chuckled.

"Blaine, it's not cute. I'm serious."

"Okay, okay, _killer._" Blaine giggled softly, crinkling his nose at Sebastian. "Come on, let's go get coffee." He said, pulling himself up off his locker.

Sebastian looked at him, not being able to help the smile that appeared on his face when Blaine crinkled his nose. He chuckled, nodding. "Okay, babe. Sounds good. Just let me go put my books away and I'll be right back." He said, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's temple before turning and going down to his locker.

"I'll meet you at your car." Blaine called to him before turning the other way and heading for the doors of the school.

Sebastian should have known that the moment he took his eyes off Blaine, something was going to happen.

He looked to his car when he came out of the school, and anger flared up in his stomach, his fists clenching, his blood boiling. One of the football players had Blaine cornered against his car, clearly teasing him, his book lying on the ground. Blaine didn't look like he was scared, of course not. He wasn't one to show fear, but Sebastian knew him well enough to know that he was uncomfortable by the way his arms were folded around his middle and the way his fingers nervously drummed against his arm

He stormed right up to the football player, "Hey!" He called, grabbing his shoulder, turning him around, throwing his fist at the guy and hitting him square in the jaw.

"Sebastian!" Blaine gasped, placing his hand on the taller boy's arm.

"Leave my boyfriend alone." Sebastian growled as he looked down at the football player clutching his jaw, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He nodded quickly before getting up and running off. Quickly turning to Blaine, Sebastian asked, "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Blaine shook his head, looking just as concerned as Sebastian; he reached down, gently taking Sebastian's wrist, bringing his hand up. "Babe," He sighed. "You need to stop that. Look at your hand." He said, very gently pressing his lips to Sebastian's red knuckles.

Sebastian sighed heavily. "I'm…I'm sorry..I just…"

Blaine looked up at him, letting go of his hand. "I know," He reached up to touch Sebastian's cheek gently. "But I worry about you, too. I don't need you picking a fight with someone who will hurt you."

"I don't go around picking fights, Blaine. He was bothering you."

Sighing softly, Blaine dropped his hand, nodding again. "Okay, okay." He smiled a little. "Come on, let's go to your house."

Sebastian nodded, bending down to pick up Blaine's book, raising his eyebrow. "I thought you wanted coffee?"

Blaine let out a soft breath, smirking a little at his boyfriend as he reached forward, his fingers twisting around the material of his shirt, pulling him closer. "Just because I don't condone your over-protectiveness, doesn't mean I don't think it's absolutely hot." He whispered, just barely brushing his lips against Sebastian's.

Sebastian shivered a little, his eyes fluttering. "Jesus, Blaine."

"And I know you're just dying to rip this uniform off of me." Blaine added, murmuring against Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian kissed Blaine softly before opening the car door for him. "Okay, okay, enough. Get in. Before I take you right here." He mumbled, kissing his lips again.

"Mm, that would sure teach them to mess with me."

Sebastian chuckled softly. "Shut up, get in." He mumbled affectionately, slapping at Blaine's butt lightly when Blaine turned to get in the car, earning a small squeak from the other boy.

This protective boyfriend business sure did have its perks.


End file.
